Jacob Jones
Jacob Jones is a commentator who first gained notoriety for his rant on TheMysteriousMrEnter, which he has since deleted. He came into commentary in July 2015, he is infamous for copying off other's points or running his points too long amongst others. History The first commentary Jacob ever saw was the B.O.P commentary on Mr. Enter's troll video, at first he didn't pay much attention to the commentary community, but then one day sometime in Feburary 2015; He saw a video on a user known as DesiLovesSouthPark, he loved the video and had actually planned to make a commentary on DesiLovesSouthPark. It would not come to fruition. On July 2015; he stumbled upon a video called stop hating on minecraft by a user named SuperMinecraftFan, needless to say he was not happy after finishing the video and would go on to call it the worst video he had ever seen in his 9 years of watching YouTube, so much so; that he made a response video to him, calling him out for screaming for the entire video, saying the F and N word when he himself was 13 years old, saying that Minecraft was one of the first games ever made when it was not and for not respecting other people's opinions. He also called out his parents for not knowing of this. The video received good responses and one was particually impressed with how informed his points were. Eventually he decided to go legit and do commentaries full-time. The second commentary he made was on new-comer Luke Magyar's commentary on Joshua Feuerstein, while he complimented him on his enthusiasm for making commentaries, he had to criticize him on potentially offending the overly religious Christians and for repeating the same point throughout the entire video. The video has yet to have gotten a response although one person thumbed it down. (UPDATE: Months later, Luke Magyar would make a commentary on said video. Jacob has thumbed up the video, showing that there was no hard feelings.) The third commentary was his commentary on xxTheAmazingMasterofSwagxx; It was criticized for being of a very old fashion of commentaries. He would later go on to admit that he was adapting the style former commentator Cyberwolf used for his commentaries, he would also learn that apparently the real xxTheAmazingMasterofSwagxx had closed his account and that Swag the Hedgehog had reuploaded the videos so everyone could laugh at his folly. For his next commentary, he scrapped the stick drawings and got his first avatar and made a intro. (Abit a very short one.) This time he was up against Eddy the Scammer and his ramble on how he got banned from this very wikia. He gave Eddy a talk about the rules of the Wikia and that spamming is frowned upon in these parts and criticized him for not completely knowing what a joke edit is. The response was an improvement to his last two commentaries and even Eddy himself commented on the video. (Only to clairify that he learned all this in the comments section of his video.) Unsure of what his next commentary should be; he flipped a bottlecap to find out for himself (Heads: Leafy Green, Tails: Caiden Cowger), Caiden Cowger ended up being chosen for his next commentary. Unfortunately, the plans fell through when he realized that even if he made the commentary; Caiden wouldn't listen. So he scrapped the commentary all together. You can still find the script he was going to use on his Google Doc. He said on his blog that he would probably do a one-shot on Leafy Green's video on HalfBoiledHero.....until he found out that it got deleted. He decided to stick to a one-shot on Evangelic Antia Fumes's video on Obama potentially running a third term. While he tried to give out some points, (most of which were pretty reasonable) he dragged it on a little too long and executed his 1st one shot poorly. He would then defend DesiLovesSouthPark from Leafy Green (which was highly considered to be his best work.) and has announced his return to the animating community; what he's going to work on has yet to be confirmed, but he has hinted that it will have something to do with a ball, love and (above all) a musical. (Which didn't come to fruition) Having been inspired by TVBrobotnikReturns to make a commentary on KaBlamBandicoot64's rant on Modern Music, he got out the ol' snake and got it over with. He seemed to have finally found his place in the community, showing more enthusiasm in his voice and starting to make some puns. When asked what they all thought however, the reception ranged from being not that interesting at best to being pretty bad at worst with the most critcism aiming on the jokes he made. YouTube wise, it was instantly panned; getting eighteen dislikes. The closest he got to a positive comment was from Illiniguy34, giving him props for making solid points and for including Green Day in the into. (Ironically enough, he also criticized said intro for being eerily familar to Sean Sampson's intro for commentaries.) After dusting himself off, he decided to try his hand out on Black Licorice; there was just one problem though....the video was too confusing for him to do because of the blank screen! So; he decided, forget this and went on with his daily life. Deciding to take a month off to see how other commentators do their commentaries, he made his return to the community with a commentary on Commentjack's video on Mike Johnston's rant on Breadwinners. It was considered a minor improvement from his other commentaries, with more educated points, better sound quality and better editing.....he still has a long way to go though. At last things were starting to look up for the snake and Jacob, he had his first commentary that was actually half decent. How could he possibly screw this up? Simple, he spilled the beans on who he'd commentate on. A rant made by Balty Raven on his ask.fm about the current decade. (the 2010s) When asked about this, He responded by saying that he was doing this not because of hatred, but because he noticed major flaws in his rant that had to be looked upon. Needless to say, this commentary was most likely scrapped. After three months of doing absolutely nothing, Jacob returned with a commentary on AfroPoli's fourth video of the biggest disasters of opera. He countered many of the statements AfroPoli made and explained many things, it should also be noted that the commentary was focused more on lol-random humor than his last commentary, but still maintained some educated points. Jacob Jones has since quietly retired from the commentary community and kind of regrets making the videos due to how much of a noob he really was at them. Controversy On March 2015, Jacob made a rant on a popular and controversial reviewer Mr. Enter, accusing him for his Patreon and for taking cartoons too seriously. The video got mixed reviews, some people liked it and thought it was good (someone even thought his voice sounded funny, but liked it anyway.) but some didn't for three reasons, citing Encyclopedia Dramatica as a good resource, copying off of Bourg's rant (which in term was not recieved well for similar reasons) and for saying that he was glad that he got terminated by Viacom. One person who was especially unhappy was Illiniguy34 who called him out for his video, Jacob would take it the wrong way and think that he was an Enterbot; in retrospect, while it is true that he is a fan of his work: He is not a total Enterbot. (although recently that has changed a little bit.) Jacob has since admitted that he overreacted to his comments and thanks for showing him the light. Coolboykain was also not pleased with the video and would proceed to make a commentary on said video; Jacob would appear on the comments section and make 11 counterpoints. He also told Meta that while Enter did apologize to Viacom, it did not excuse the threats that he made. However, he did it in a much more mature way than he did in the video and even thanked Coolboy for his commentary. Eventually, he would delete the video; and a few months later came clean onto why he deleted the video. To this day he still considers it to be the lowest point of his time on YouTube. On May 2015, he gave out his thoughts on GEM's final commentary. Calling him out for nitpicking, an unnecessary scene at the end and for being a jerk to his friend Adriana, For the second time in a row; Illiniguy34 came out and gave out three counterpoints of his on. Jacob attempted to counter those points; and even told him upfront that he regretted ever making the Enter rant, which Illini is thankful for; nonetheless, he would concede to Ernie for the second time in a row. As of this post; he has gone on to admit to respecting Illiniguy34, considering him a great commentator and even defended him in Sean Sampson and Halofan's co-op commentary. Illiniguy34 also gave him some good advice, always show your stuff on descriptions so your users won't get lost or have to take a while to search it. As of now, Illiniguy34 has subscribed to his channel, the same goes for Jacob. So it looks like that their on very good terms. List of Avatars *Craig (Sanjay and Craig) *Wade Barrett (WWE- One Shots Only) *Nikki Maxwell (Dork Diaries, Quickies Only, Yet to Be Used) *Bill Cipher (Alternative Avatar) People He Commentated On *SuperMinecraftFan *Luke Magyar *xXTheAmazingMasterofSwagXx *Eddy the Scammer *Evangelic Anita Fumes *KaBlamBandicoot64 *CommentJack *AfroPoli People Who Commentated On Him * Coolboykain * Luke Magyar * Kuromefan95 * GWS Links *His YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC92XwmuMnjZlFghmxCRbYWg *His Google+ https://plus.google.com/u/0/ *His Fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/account/settings.php *His Toonzone.com http://www.toonzone.net/forums/members/russelrules44.182771/ *His Ask.com Category:Commentators Category:Brony Commentators Category:Animation Community Category:Males